Spenp
is a Rank C, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology A hazel-green clamshell with a zipper poking out of the right of its mouth. It has a long dark pink tongue and is shown holding a 500 yen coin with three gold coins floating around the top of it. Inside of the shell is a golden eye. Spenp loves to be wasteful, he believes that spending money boosts the economy through "trickle-down economics" and that greed is good. In the English version, according to the Yo-kai Wiki, Spenp comes from the 1980s. Once Spenp inspirits someone, they'll be compelled to splurge on things they don't even particularly want. Though he has qualms with it, Nate summons him in EP072 to fight the Shady Yo-kai Greesel. Despite being polar opposites, he becomes best friends with Greesel after deciding to pay for his dinner. Profile Yo-kai Watch Spenp appears in shallows by the Western River on Breezy Hills. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Spenp first appears in EP011, in which causes a streak of money wastes by Nate and his friends of the money they saved to buy a manga magazine (though in the English version, it was a video game). When confronted by Nate, he bluntly states it is fun to waste money and when asked by Nate about it, he counters asking if the economy would super-recover if no one is wasteful. After Nate and his friend win the manga magazine issue in a lottery, Spenp gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Nate states he wouldn't summon Spenp much. Despite the above statement, Spenp is first summoned in EP072 to deal with Greesel. He quickly becomes friends with the elder Yo-kai and invites him for eating. He also makes an appearance in EP118. Yo-kai Watch 2 Spenp can be found under vending machines in Shopper's Row. Yo-kai Watch 3 Spenp can be found in the alleyways in Sparkopolis. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute tolerance Moveset |45|-|Single enemy}} |50|Wind|Single enemy}} |Negative|-|Single enemy|Makes an enemy waste its money by tossing it everywhere.}} ||-|6 = Does not get inspirited by enemies.}} Quotes * Befriended: "You seem like a big spender. I like it!" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favorite): "This is--!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Mudazukai" is a pun on and . * "Spenp" is the word spend only with an upside down lowercase D, turning into a P. * In Spanish, "Boquirroto" is a portmanteau of the work boquiabierto ''(agape) and ''roto ''(broke) Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is, "''Caveat emptor. That means, "Let the buyer beware."" Related Yo-kai *Almi In Other Languages * Japanese: ムダヅカイ Mudazukai * Spanish: Boquirroto * French: Claquille * German: Prassa * Italian: Sprek * Portuguese (Brazil): Gastôncio * Korean: 막써조개 Maksseojogae * Chinese: 無節制怪 (HK) or 亂買貝 (TW) * Thai: * Arabic: بذرقة Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai